You Can't Win Them All
by Tanith2011
Summary: What happens when McGarrett's bullheadedness meets its match in the form of Jenny Sherman? A lighthearted ficlet based on a screen cap taken from an episode of the series.


_**AN: To my wonderful readers: Please bear with me as I make a slow return to this fandom. Your support and understanding have been greatly appreciated :-) **_

_**Many mahalos goes to "honu59" for her gentle nudges to get me to post this story here, and for her beta reading, as well as for providing the image I used as the cover page.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

"**You Can't Win Them All'  
**

After a single knock on the Koa wood door, Jenny walked into her boss's office, prepared for what she felt she needed to do. Placing a file on his desk, she said in a casual manner belying a more profound message: "Don't forget your chicken sandwich, Steve."

Without tearing his eyes away from his paperwork, Steve simply replied as he did yesterday and the day before and the day before that, each time Jenny delivered his lunch: "Thanks, luv."

Not at all surprised with this response, Jenny tried again to deliver her message. "You know, you really should be taking better care of yourself."

Still deeply immersed in a report he'd been working on all morning, Steve's response was "Hmm. I'll call him later."

Jenny rolled her eyes and decided enough was enough. She dug her heels in, so-to-speak. "I mean it, Steve!"

Steve finally looked up with his eyebrows raised and a slightly bemused expression appearing on his face. "Well, this report for the Governor _can't_ wait. Couldn't you just take a message?"

_He's clearly not paying any attention to a single word I've said! _Jenny thought, exasperatedly.

Shifting nervously in his seat, Steve felt a little warm under the collar and he proceeded to tug at his tie to loosen its seemingly strangling hold. "Is something wrong, Jenny?" _What has gotten into her? Did I say something wrong? _

Standing her ground, Jenny pressed on, knowing full well she was already out of line and was about to take a plunge into deeper water. Still, she summoned up all the bravado she could muster and hoped her unexpected outburst would catch Steve unaware and shock him enough to actually listen to her molly-coddling for once. "You know perfectly well what's wrong, Boss! I found your last two lunches in the waste paper basket under your desk this morning. I'm sure the reports will still be there once you've had a bite to eat." Taking a deep breath, Jenny felt her face reddening as she waited for the volcanic eruption. _Oh, you've done it now, Jenny Sherman. You better clear your desk and start looking for "help wanted" posters._

Puzzled, Steve tapped his pen on his desk, leaned back and studied his secretary for a long moment before answering calmly: "I promise I will eat my sandwich as soon as I have finished this report."

_I don't believe it._ Jenny opened her mouth to try one last time but Steve held up a hand to forestall her.

Apprehension finally started to dawn on Steve. "I really appreciate your concern but this report..."

_That's it! _Finding the courage or rather the _nerve_ to speak her mind, Jenny interjected, finishing Steve's sentence for him. "C_an_ wait, Steve. I've already taken a message from the governor, who wants you to call him back in precisely..." Jenny paused long enough to glance at the dial of her watch before continuing. "…twenty minutes, _when_ you have returned to your office from _lunch_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get you some fresh coffee and when I return, I expect that sandwich to be gone. And_ don't even think about feeding it to the plant!_"

Steve was at a loss for words. He swallowed, opened his mouth to reply but closed it again and simply nodded as Jenny gave him one last authoritative look before marching out of the office with her head held high.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Jenny breathed a sigh of relief, unable to contain the triumphant smile that spread across her face.

* * *

Shaking his head, Steve sighed, looked at the sandwich resting on a plate beside the phone on his desk and felt his stomach cramping with hunger pangs. "I guess she wins this round." With a small laugh, Steve closed the file and pushed it aside then pulled the plate closer to him.

**PAU**


End file.
